coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9251 (18th September 2017)
Plot Eva and Aidan are loved up as their wedding day arrives. Will tells Michelle that Maria has finished with him. Michelle invites him to the wedding as her plus one but turns down a lunch date with him, saying she's busy. Maria tells Eva she can't make the wedding as Liam is still poorly. Toyah lets Peter in on Eva's plan to dump Aidan at the altar and the fact that there is no baby. Jenny refuses to go to her own wedding until she knows the results of Rita's MRI scan. Rita disappears from her hospital bed. Norris and Mary arrive at Radio Weatherfield for the live final of the Mr & Mrs Weatherfield competition and meet Colin Callen, marketing head from the competition's sponsor NewsCo. Colin makes it clear that they're his favourites. Eva presses on with her scheme and gives Adam the keys to the factory. Maria tries to warn Aidan that Eva is lying to him but he thinks she's being a sore loser. Michelle goes to Highfield Prison to see Robert, unaware that Will has followed her. Leanne thinks Eva is losing the plot and refuses to go to the wedding. Maria arrives at Coleridge Manor Hotel ahead of the wedding party. Michelle is shaken when she sees a single white rose on her windscreen outside the prison; Ruairi's flower. Adam hands the factory keys to a man in the Street. Wandering around the hospital, Rita finds a pianist playing for the patients and joins in as a singer. Jenny locates her and takes her back to her room. Rita becomes confused and thinks she's back in her club singing days; she doesn't recognise Jenny. Johnny switches the weddings around to give Jenny more time with Rita. Aidan is overwhelmed with guilt when Kate tells him that their mum would be proud of him. He immediately confesses to Eva that he cheated on her and begs her forgiveness. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Colin Callen - Jim Moir *Pianist - Robert Maxfield Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway, back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General- Waiting room, Room 5, corridors and recreation room *Radio Weatherfield - Event room *Highfield Prison - Exterior and visiting room *Coleridge Manor Hotel - Exterior and marriage room Notes *The competition entrant and man at the hotel were uncredited, despite having dialogue. *The exterior scenes of Highfield Prison were recorded on Chatley Street in Manchester while Knowsley Hall in Prescot, Merseyside doubled for Coleridge Manor Hotel. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva prepares to unleash her final revenge on Aidan; Rita's disappearance sparks a frantic search; and Will realises that he has been taken for a fool. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,229,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes